Caught
by FairDrea
Summary: **Submission for the Beetlebabes Halloween contest on DeviantArt.**Lydia lets Beetlejuice into her world for a change on Halloween Night. Evil tricks result in delicious treats. Rated for Beetlejuice's foul mouth and mind. :)


**A/N:** Just a bit of Halloween fun pulled together for the Beetlebabes Halloween contest. Had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy! Rated T for language. Beetlejuice has a foul mouth. Writing him any other way feels kind of off for me. J

 **Caught**

Beetlejuice, poltergeist extraordinaire and bane to the living floated near the bedroom ceiling of his long-time living friend Lydia Deetz, waiting impatiently for her to finish changing into her Halloween costume.

He was anxious for the evening to begin. Extremely anxious. It had been years since they'd attempted to entertain the type of shenanigans that had been common day occurrences when Lydia was younger. Her Junior year, they'd dwindled somewhat with Lydia being dedicated to school and her goal to maintain a GPA that would offer her a better opportunity to receive grants to get her financially through college. Her senior year, they'd become even less and the time Beetlejuice spent in the Neitherworld was shifted to time spent lounging on Lydia's bed while she poured over her books, researched colleges and submitted applications to those she was very much interested in attending. Not surprisingly, the focal point of each of those chosen colleges was the arts.

Three months before her graduation day, the acceptance letter she had been hoping for came in the mail - an invitation to further her education at the School of Visual Arts in New York.

He could feel her slipping away from him - could feel her becoming more of a presence in the world of the living than in the world they'd created together. He was afraid that their friendship wouldn't hold. He could feel it unraveling, could feel the unseen fingers picking away at the frayed edges in attempts to rip it apart completely.

Somehow...and he wasn't sure how the hell they'd managed it...their friendship maintained the sudden shifts overtaking Lydia's life. She made room for him when she moved on to college, insisting on renting a studio apartment off campus and taking the mirrored vanity that served as a portal from the land of the living to the land of the dead with her. Delia had argued but after Lydia brought up the fact that the mirror had belonged to her mother, the argument quickly died.

Through the first several weeks, she kept herself so busy that Beetlejuice wondered how she had time to breathe - one class to the next, project after project, filling her academic schedule as much as possible to rake in credits. The weeks were nothing short of insanity and not the good kind of insanity that he thoroughly enjoyed.

But then there were Saturdays. She made sure that every Saturday belonged to them.

She would push off school work, blow off invites from other like-minded classmates and the entire day would be spent with him doing everything they loved to do. Sometimes they would visit the Neitherworld, sometimes they'd wander to local cemeteries and she's snap pictures while he made up ridiculously elaborate causes of death for each grave dweller they strolled by, and sometimes she would pick up as many horror movies as she could to last them through the day and they would lay on the couch binge watching them, ordering in food when she was hungry and steadily making their way through two pots of coffee, a half a case of beer and a bottle of wine. Those were usually his favorite days - though he'd be damned if anyone found out about that.

When they were locked up in her apartment, silently telling the rest of the world to piss off, he felt the comfort of those days from when she was younger, when both of their lives were less complicated, settle into his bones.

He would tease her mercilessly, pointing out how she was completely unable to survive without him hanging around and bothering the shit out of her and she would roll her eyes, sigh and humor him by telling him how very right he was. But he could see it in her eyes - the softness beyond the cynicism. Those days were her favorite, too.

When Halloween came around, landing itself perfectly on a Saturday and even more perfectly on the night of the full moon, she called him free from his death prison Friday afternoon. Bags packed and sitting by the door, she informed him with a grin that Monday's classes had been cancelled and they were going back to Peaceful Pines to spend the extended weekend.

He made no attempt to argue with her, especially when she added that 'ol Chuck and Delia would be off on some fancy ass cruise and the house would be all theirs. He waved the suitcases into the air and practically dragged her out the door, suddenly anxious to see just how much trouble they could get themselves into. She put him on a bit of a short leash, making him promise to behave himself. And, given the tone she used, he complied, sulking only a little over it.

Now, dressed to the nines in full cowboy garb – battered boots, leather chaps and his long duster dangling as he hoovered on his back in mid-air, he shot an impatient glare at the closed bathroom door.

"Damn Lyds, would you hurry it up? What's taking you so long?"

"Quit being so impatient, Beej," she shot back, her voice muffled by the door. "It's not even nine o'clock yet."

"Yeah," he muttered, "all the fun one's to scare are gonna be in bed by the time we get out there."

Finally, the lock sounded and the door opened.

And had Beetlejuice had the ability to breathe, he would have been robbed of that ability at the very sight of her.

She stepped from the bathroom, the black pointed boots she wore leading up to black sheer tights that disappeared beneath the thick folds of her knee length skirts. The skirts lengthened behind her, sweeping into a short train. She was a vision in blood red satin and black lace, her hair pulled up away from her face, the plunging corset bodice of her gown exposing her pale flesh and the swell of breasts he'd been oblivious to her even having. She wore a simple plume of black and red tucked above the waterfall of black curls and a black choker accented with a silver spider.

"Ma'am," he murmured with an appreciative leer, floating to the ground and taking her hand. "You look damn fine, if'n you don't mind me sayin'." He leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to hand.

"Why, not at all, sir," she said, her full lips turning up in a shy smile as she dipped a low curtsy.

Ever the opportunist, Beetlejuice took in the sight of her lovely chest, wondering just how soft the skin was there.

A warning nagged somewhere deep in his mind, reminding him that this was his best friend, Lydia. It was met with the stubborn argument that Lydia was also a woman and Beetlejuice had never been one to not appreciate the beauty of a woman, even if she was his best friend.

Forcing the argument to a dull roar in his head, he waved his hand, producing a cowboy hat from thin air. "The nights young, babes. And I've got all kind of plans for filling it with screams."

Something completely foreign to him flashed in her eyes and a riot of nameless emotions twisted his insides. There was a shift in the air around them that had nothing to do with him. It was human - he could figure out that much.

Lydia moved past him and he frowned.

What the hell was that?

Whatever it was had that "Lydia is your friend" warning ringing like a damn broken doorbell in his head.

Shrugging it off, Beetlejuice fell into step behind her, moving to her side once they were outside and ambling down the hill towards Peaceful Pines.

The town was a whirl of activity, more alive now than it was any other time of the year as it wrapped up it's month long fall festival with a community-wide block party.

"And you were so worried that all the fun ones to scare would be in bed," Lydia muttered, casually looping her arm through his as they started down mainstreet, Lydia smiling patiently at a group of costumed children running past, more concerned with their next destination and bragging over what candy they'd just added to their bags than they were with watching where they were heading.

Beetlejuice sneered halfheartedly at the group. "Tell me somethin', Babes. If this place gets so nuts on Halloween, why haven't we been livin' it up here?"

"Because everyone knows me here," she said, then angled him a look. "And I know you. It seemed like a good idea not to mix the two and spend the rest of my life in Peaceful Pines explaining away your antics."

"Touché."

She chuckled, leaning into him as they lazily made their way down the main street that cut through town. Vendors selling anything from candied apples to fall decor were stretched down the wide sidewalk, boasting over-the-top Halloween decorations, grinning jack-o-lanterns or simple garlands of red and gold leaves. As they passed by the candied apple tent where a middle aged lady with a mass of red hair chattered away with another woman who looked more like a friend than a possible client, Beetlejuice reached over and snagged one of the apples. He plucked a piece of candy corn from it and popped it in his mouth before handing it to Lydia.

"Did you want to do some trick-or-treatin'?"

"Hmm, not really," she said before taking a bite, the caramel sticking to her bottom lip and creating a thin string of spun sugar when she pulled the apple away. She made a mild sound of surprise, letting go of his arm to catch it before it stuck to her chin and licked the sticky mess from her fingertips. All the while, Beetlejuice watched, that screaming "friend voice" being quickly drown out by those no-name emotions that seemed to keep building as the night wore on. His mind twisted the image, his fingertips replacing hers.

Whoa...what the hell-, he thought, forcing his gaze away from her and shaking his head.

"Beej, you okay?"

"Me?" He forced a smile and turned back to her. "Yeah, Babes. Totally fine." Shoving his hands in his pockets, once again closing off those damning feelings and voices, he put a little space between them. "So, if that's out, then what's the plan? We just gonna wander up and down the street lookin' at all this crap you'd never buy?"

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, taking another bite of her candied apple before answering. "You never know, I might buy it."

They passed by an exceptionally gaudy replica of the good witch from The Wizard of Oz made out of pink and purple rhinestones and displayed on a long table with several like items as she spoke, something Beetlejuice was all too happy to nod at in order to prove his point. "Oh, really?"

"Okay, maybe not. But there's a haunted corn maze that might be kind of fun at the edge of town. The owners made some big pumpkin patch out of their farm and hired on a bunch of local kids to be the actors. Could prove to be worthwhile."

"See if I can spook the hired spooks?" he suggested hopefully.

Lydia tried not to smile. "Maybe. Within reason."

Before he could ask what qualified as reason, they nearly collided with a group of young men coming around the corner of one of the vendor booths. Lydia dropped her candied apple, stumbling back against Beetlejuice.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, offering the group a smile.

"Lydia?"

Her eyes narrowed as she regarded the dark haired kid who appeared to be the alpha of the group. He was tall and lanky with a mop for hair, a perfect smile, eyes fixed on his Babes and Beetlejuice immediately hated him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"Jarred. We met like three years ago at the Brewster's garden party." He stepped away from his friends and closer to Lydia, paying no attention to Beetlejuice at all. "Claire's cousin."

"Oh! Jarred! I'm sorry. That was so long ago. How are you?"

"Great, great. Thanks." His eyes moved over her, lingering on her chest and Beetlejuice saw red. One snap, just one and the guy's a goner-.

"Wow, you look...damn good. We were just on our way to the maze." He reached for her hand, taking it with a self-assured smirk. "You should come with us."

"Um, no...but thank you," Lydia said kindly, her free hand reaching for Beetlejuice's and grasping it tightly.

The kid looked more irritated than disappointed by her polite dismissal of his affection. His buddies watched on, clearly expecting something out of him. They would have to be disappointed though. One look from Beetlejuice and he could tell the kid was having second thoughts on saying anything further to Lydia.

"Now would be the time you take a hike," Beetlejuice warned, leveling a vicious glare on the other man.

With a sneer, the kid took a step back, dropping Lydia's hand. "Whatever man," he muttered before turning and joining his friends. Overhearing the start of some heckling that Lydia would more than likely be the focus of, Beetlejuice slid an arm around her shoulders. All it took was a little juice and a flare of psycho green in his eyes and the group was stumbling over their own feet in their attempts to get away from them.

Beetlejuice chuckled, watching one trip and pull another down with him. The two scrambled back to their feet and ran to catch up with the rest of their friends who had just disappeared around the corner store front. "Armatures."

Lydia suddenly turned, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Thanks, Beej."

He hesitated, startled by his reaction to her arms around him. They'd shared several hugs before but something about this one felt different. It got under his skin, her warmth thawing the deathly chill that he could never seem to escape, no matter how much time he spent in Lydia's world.

She's your friend, he reminded himself, tightening his hold on her and unconsciously pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Any time, Babes."

She didn't seem all that eager to move away from him, and he wasn't all that anxious for her to. Something was different - something had changed between them. She was different, this was different...and he was screwed. That was becoming steadily clear.

She doesn't have to know that I'm screwed, he thought, running an indulgent hand down to the small of her back. She'd never have to know.

"Come on," he said, knowing that he had to distance himself from her again so that he could clear his head. "Let's look around some more. Give those creeps time to make their way around that maze before we go." He clasped her shoulders and smiled. "Maybe I'll even buy you something."

"You? Buy something?" She smiled, her cheeks flushed an attractive shade of pink that contrasted sharply with her pale skin and dark eyes. He dropped his hands. "There's something I never thought I'd hear."

"Yeah, well...I owe ya. Pretty sure I missed your birthday."

He hadn't. But she let it go and they continued slowly down the street. Towards the center of town, the crowd thickened, swarming around a small bandstand where a live band was playing. They stopped for a while, standing at the outskirts of the crowd and watching as a group of zombies only marginally butchered a gothic rendition of The Addams Family.

"Well, they're no Jone's Bones or Ghoulish Guts, but they'll do," Beetlejuice remarked, glancing down when Lydia slipped her hand through his arm again. Her fingers started tapping in time to the music.  
"You really can't compare real world bands to Neitherworld bands' Beej. That's hardly fair."

"It's fair enough. Bein' dead doesn't turn you from crap to Bowie overnight."

"Not even when you're getting one on one jam sessions with Kobain or Hendrix?"

"Not everyone gets in with those guys, Babes. Just the special ones." He jerked a thumb towards the stage as they started to transition into another number. "These guys might just stand a chance."

A small group of Rocky Horror rejects hopped on stage and the band fell back, allowing them to steal the show.

Beetlejuice tilted his head to the side, watching the tallest of the four who commanded the stage in black fishnets, red heels and a revealing corset. "Hey...isn't that-."

"Oh my god," Lydia gasped, her eyes going wide. "Bertha!"

"And Prude!" he added with a cackle, pointing to the smallest in a gold jumpsuit and top hat. "Holy shit, my night just got amazing!"

"I can't unsee any of this."

"Why would you want to?" Beetlejuice waved, shouting above the crowd, "Own it, ladies!"

"Beej, shut up!" Lydia hissed, elbowing him in the side. "Come on, I think I'm ready for that corn maze now."

"Always knew that gal had some kink in her. Sweet Transvestite, indeed."

He laughed, allowing her to drag him along. He didn't care to see much more of Bertha and Prude then he had to anyway. Besides, she seemed to be dragging him to the edge of town where that corn maze was and the idea of being alone with her held way more appeal than watching her friends strut around in black corsets and fishnets.

Once away from the crowd, she slowed her pace, leaning comfortably against him again. The urge to move his arms around her shoulder and keep her tucked safely under his arm instead of letting her continue to hang on it took everything he had to fight. He kept telling himself that having that lovely chest of hers pressed against his arm was just as good but the thought seemed empty.

An old farm house at the edge of town boasted a sign directing "those who dared" to enter the corn maze at their own risk.

 _Oh, the living – so adorable with their assumptions that they could strike terror into the hearts of others. If they had any idea what the dead could pull -._

"Wow, this is actually a pretty impressive set up," Lydia commented as they passed under an archway constructed from dried corn stalks that rustled as the wind passed through the twisted leaves.

Square bales were set around the yard, forming seating that circling bon fires enclosed in huge tractor wheelwells. The crackle of wood accompanied the growls, screams and laughter coming from within the corn maze. He had to admit, it wasn't half bad.

They paid at the gate, then picked up a cup of hot cider for Lydia and moved to one of the vacated seating areas by the fire to wait for the line to dwindle.

At least, that was their intention. It just so happened their awful timing had them attempting to relax just as a group was coming out of the maze. Beetlejuice grimaced when he saw that jackass from earlier that Lydia had turned away at the front of the crowd. Not far behind him was Claire Brewster herself.

 _Move on, idiots,_ he thought, hoping they would do just that.

Of course, they didn't. The jackass caught sight of Lydia and nudged Claire, nodding his head in their direction.

"Come on, Babes," Beetlejuice stood, holding out his hand. "Line's not that long. We go now and I bet we can get in by ourselves without having to go with a bunch of pansies."

"Beej, I'm not even half done with my cider-."

"I'll get ya another one. Come on."

"Beetlejuice, why are you in such a-."

"Lydia Deetz."

Her pretty, confused frown twisted into a grimace and she sighed. "That would be why," she muttered.

He would have told her to ignore the twit, pulled her into the maze and made a quick, juice-free get away. But Claire was faster than he'd anticipated. Her well-manicured hand gripped Lydia's wrist and pulled her around, grinning in a way that made Beetlejuice feel slightly ill, in a way that very clearly said she was up to something.

"Hello Claire," Lydia managed a polite greeting, yanking her hand back and rubbing her wrist slightly.

From where Beetlejuice stood, he could see the small crescent marks that Claire's nails had left. He gritted his teeth, fury edging his vision in red. That little brat was pushing the limits of his restraint.

"Wow, Lydia…still hanging out with dirty old men?" Claire asked, tossing her blond hair and grinning smugly at the sniggering crowd behind her. "Not really surprising." She raised her voice, angling her head slightly to include the group standing behind her in what she was saying. "You know, with you off at college and your-step mom going to all those art exhibits, your poor dad's just been left behind. Lucky for him, daddykins needed some property advice. You know, they've become _really_ good friends with you gone, Lydia."

Whatever was dripping from her tone made that ill feeling twist harder. Hard enough that he moved closer to Lydia, sliding his fingers through hers and stopping just shy of placing a protective hand on her shoulder. She squeezed his hand but stood her ground. "That's funny, father never mentioned Mr. Brewster."

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, he wouldn't. Usually when he's talking with daddy he's usually so shit-faced he probably doesn't remember anything. You know," her eyes narrowed, her lips curling sadistically, "like your mom."

Lydia tensed. "Let's go," she murmured, taking a step back and pressing herself against him.

"You got it, Babes."

Claire wouldn't be silenced that easily though. "Turns out Lydia's mom, along with being a complete drunk, was super young. Like, hardly legal young. Makes sense, with the way she's hanging on that Mr. Beetleman guy all the time. Just like her mom!"

Claire laughed, a horrible, high-and-mighty sound accompanied by the laughter of her sheep. It picked away and the frayed ends off Beetlejuice's nerves. He really did despise that woman. She was worse than a damn sandworm.

"I'll juice the shit out of her," Beetlejuice muttered. "Just say the words."

She shook her head. "No…not worth it."

He wanted to believe her, but he'd never seen pain like that in her eyes before. Pain that sucked the fun out of the entire night. He gave into the urge from earlier to tuck her under his arm, feeling helpless to protect her any other way. She sighed and leaned against him, her arm stealing around his waist.

He knew about Lydia's mom. They'd talked long and hard on that one. Though it wasn't something she was completely at rest with, it wasn't something she held onto either. "Don't let her get to ya, Babes. She's as worthless as her fake blonde hair."

"I know, Beej. Thanks."

Her wounded voice was also as fake as Claire's blond hair but he let it slide, mulling over what he could do to get a grin back on her face. The opportunity presented itself around the first bend when an actor with a chainsaw burst from the cornstalks, the machine revving to life as he approached them.

 _I know I promised her I'd behave…wouldn't hurt to make her smile a bit though-._

He grinned, jerking his fingers at his side a bit and the actor was up in the air, his threatening screams turning into ones of pure terror. Beetlejuice twitched his fingers again and the actor went upside down, dropping the chainsaw. Before Lydia could protest or give him any kind of grief, he had the guy talking, Delia's voice spilling from the mouth hidden behind his grotesque mask.

"Lydia dear, I _do_ hope you're enjoying yourself. Such a fun holiday. And do tell Mr. Beetleman we say hello, darling. Such a nice man, though that kitchen sink still leaks."

Her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. He almost had her. Inspired, he slid behind her, taking her hands. He lifted them until they were in front of her face and leaned closed to her ear. "You're turn to play, Babes."

She gasped, a tiny intake of breath, but she didn't fight him.

"Go for it," he whispered, allowing his powers to seep through her hands and into her veins.

She did smile then – a beautiful, devious smile that would have melted ten times over for.

She splayed her fingers and the actors body spun in a clumsy circle.

"What are you doin'? Stop it!" he yelped in a wavering voice. "You're not supposed to screw with the actors!"

"No," Lydia said softly, biting her bottom lip with that stunning grin still in place. Damn, he loved that look on her. "We're not supposed to _touch_ the actors." With a laugh, she twirled her fingers again, casting the actor upright and making him dance a jerky little jig.

"Now," Beetlejuice said, slipping his hands back along her arms. "Set him down easy-."

Of course, she dropped him right on his ass.

"Oops!"

The actor scrambled to his feet, taking off at a dead run down the path and Beetlejuice cackled. He spun Lydia in his arms, reveling in the sound of her sweet laughter. "Not too shabby!"

"What was that?"

"Just a little transfer of power. Nothin' that's gonna hurt you any." He took her chin between his fingers, grinning. "Just wanted to see my Babes laughing again, 'sall."

His words earned him a pleased flush in her cheeks. She rested a hand over his, leaning close to him and said in a whisper that sent delicious chills through is body, "Can I do it again?"

He spent the rest of their lazy winding through the maze catering to her delighted demands, feeding off of her eager laughter as she tested what little power he was willing to transfer to her. He gave in little bits, here and there, knowing he couldn't give too much or he'd be drained and pulled back to the Neitherworld, no "B" words required. But to hear that laugh, to see her dark eyes light up and to see the way it made her look at him…he'd drain himself day after day for all of it.

The neared the end of the maze, laughing together, Lydia tucked under his arm. There was a cloaked figure standing in wait at the top of a bridge that arched over the path. Nothing more than an actor. Being so close to the end and with Beetlejuice starting to feel the faintest hint of exhaustion from allowing her to take over his powers, he left it alone. No need to draw that much attention, especially with a wide open space waiting for them.

They passed under it and Lydia sighed happily. "Thanks, Beej. For everything. This turned out to be a great night."

Famous last words-.

He pulled back, reaching for one of the decorative garlands laced around the bridge, leaving her side for just a moment, taking her eyes off of her for just one moment-.

Lydia gasped and he spun back, eyes going wide at the sight of her, arms stretched out from her side, mouth gaping and a mixture of something that smelled like watered down cocktail of beer, wine and vodka dripping off of her.

"What the-."

Laughter tore through the night – cruel, high-pitched laughter.

"Aw, Lydia…so sorry. Didn't see you there!" Claire called down from the bridge. She tossed her hood back, that smug grin he hated so goddamn much fixed on _his_ Lydia. "I wonder if this is what your mom smelled like when they found her."

He'd had it with this Brewster bitch. Flat out had it. She was going to learn hard and fast just what happened when you screwed with his Lyds. And he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

A quick snap was all it took to clean Lydia up and remove any trace of the alcohol laced crap Claire and had tossed on her.

Then…then it was on to the _good_ stuff. He cracked his knuckles, rubbed his hands together – what should he start with? A couple parlor tricks? Build the tension? Or go straight for shock an awe.

 _Oh, straight for the good stuff. The stuff you've been hidin', even from Lyds_.

It took only a though to have the cornstalks growing, their stalks crackling loudly. It took a bit more to apply the same tactics to the spiders hiding in the eves of the surrounding buildings. But he managed. He always managed.

Boards from the barn cracked and splintered, opening up to allow a mixture of spiders, cockroaches and mice to spill free, tripling in size as they tumbled to the ground.

Claire shrieked, making a move to run down the steps of the bridge.  
"Oh, no you don't-," Beetlejuice hissed. He lifted his hand and Claire stopped mid-flight, then spun high into the air. He juiced up a huge spider web, stretching it between the stalks of corn reaching towards the harvest moon and tossed her into it, laughing when she stuck and struggled against the sticky confines.

Her sheep...her sheep who had laughed at Lydia… _his_ Lydia…they were next.

He gave life to the scarecrows grouped around the farmstead and they got to their feet in disjointed movement, shuffling towards the group attempting to free Claire. It was like something out of a zombie apocalypse movie and he soaked it up along with the sounds of their screams, laughing with maniacal glee at their terror.

The rest of the crowd was screaming and scattering, dodging away from the scarecrows, mice and insects taking over the farm.

Beetlejuice's gaze fell to one huge spider.

"Hey, Spidey!" he yelled, catching its attention. He jerked his head in Claire's direction. "Go eat! Dinner's on me!"

The spider twisted its huge body and started towards its newly acquired prey. It didn't take long for Claire's friends to see what was happening, their fear overriding the need to help a friend while fighting off scarecrows. Go figure, when it came to living bugs straight out of a horror movie, _then_ they'd run. Too bad poor Claire couldn't.

She was yelling at her friends, begging them to come back and completely unaware of the danger lurking towards her. As the last ran, she looked up and it was then that Beetlejuice got the scream he was waiting for – high, panicked...the kind that said the one screaming was convinced they were going to die.

"Beetlejuice, stop!"

Wincing, he turned to Lydia, forcing a hopeful smile. "Yeah, Babes?"

Her face was red with fury, her hands clenched at her sides. "Stop. Now," she demanded.

"Aw, Babes, come on! She has this comin'! I'm only gettin' warmed up!"

Tears collected in Lydia's eyes. She was struggling with words, shaking her head. Then, without saying anything, she spun on her heal and stormed away.

Beetlejuice swore loudly and pulled his juice back. The corn shrank, the bugs and mice returned to normal. A quick snap and the web disappeared, toppling Claire in a sobbing heap to the ground. Disgusted, Beetlejuice went to her, hunkering down and flicking her forehead to get her attention.

She yelped, flinching before cowering away from him.

"You try any of that shit again," he growled, leaning forward and getting right in her face. "I'll come back and finish what I started. Got that?"

She nodded frantically, the tears spilling down her cheeks offering him only mild satisfaction.

"Good."

He straightened and went after Lydia. She was starting up the hill to her house by the time he caught up with her enough to call out to her.

"Lyds…Lydia, wait!" Somehow, he'd pissed Lydia right the hell off. He wasn't sure how. Well, okay…he knew how. But he'd pulled stuff like this before and she'd never gotten her this mad. He was going to fix it. Hopefully.

"Babes…listen, I'm sorry. I just wanted to wipe that smug look off her face and make her pay for what she did to ya."

"That was overkill, Beej!" she yelled over her shoulder, stomping up the steps to the house. "How am I supposed to explain any of that?"

"Why would you have to?"

She threw her hands up in the air and spun to face him. "Because someone is going to have to." She threw the door open, attempting to slam it in his face and failing. He followed her upstairs and to her room, standing back by the doorway and watching her as she started to pull at the pins holding her hair up. "It's Claire, Beej. She'll be yapping her version of the story all over the damn town-."

"-That you no longer live in," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Lyds, _why_ are you so mad? She had it coming! She had more than that coming!"

Throwing the pins she'd managed to free at the mirror, she whipped around and he couldn't stop his stomach from clenching at the sight she made. She was beautiful in her fury, hair falling around her face, eyes flashing, teeth bared. Damn, but he loved her.

 _Wait…loved her?_

"It matters, Beetlejuice, because all I _wanted_ to do was spend a nice evening with my best friend, enjoy the holiday and _not_ have to deal with him using his damn powers all over the place because being with me isn't enough!"

He didn't say a word. He couldn't. All he could do was stare at her, study her in a way he never had before. Stare at her and _let_ himself see her as more than a friend, let himself believe there could be more.

"Oh, now you have nothing to say for yourself?"

He didn't. Not a damn word.

He started towards her, fascinated by the way she was watching him, by the curves of her body, by the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She was beautiful, and he loved her. Damn, he loved her.

"Beetlejuice-."

"No." He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, shaking his head. "No, Babes…don't send me back. Not yet."

Her wide, captivating eyes held him. He knew he had to move his hand but if he did, she was going to start yelling at him again. Unless-.

"I'll drop my hand. But you gotta promise not to yell, Lyds, okay? And…and I'm only gonna drop my hand," he paused, cautiously resting a hand on the curve of her hip. Her eyes went wider, if at all possible, and the red in her cheeks deepened. "because I wanna kiss you."

Her breath hitched and he doubted himself for one purely hell filled minute. But then she nodded, slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He let his hand fall.

"Do you really think that kissing me is going to get you off the hook?"

Beetlejuice grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really why I want to do it."

"Then why?" she asked.

He leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers, slipping the hand from her hip around her waist and drawing her close. "Because…I'm pretty sure I love you, Babes."

"Beetleju-."

He knew it wasn't intentional. She didn't _want_ to send him back. He'd caught her off guard, admitting what he'd been lying to himself about all night. At the same time, she'd forced him to get over his hesitation and doubt and he stopped the rest of his name from leaving her lips the only way he knew how. By kissing her, just like he said he was going to.

Her soft lips parted on a sigh and she melted against him, her arms winding around his neck. Her reaction boosted the confidence struggling to find purchase in this unknown realm of their lives and with a growl, he pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. He could still taste the apple cider on her tongue.

Regretfully, knowing she needed to breath and assuring himself that this was far from over, he pulled back. Lydia made a tiny sound, one that stirred a deep male satisfaction he had thought long dead. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and grinned.

"Forgive me?"

She hummed softly, adjusting her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side. "Kiss me a few more times and I'll let you know."

With a laugh, he did just that.


End file.
